


Not on Me

by formosus_iniquis



Series: Mavinseg Hogwarts AU [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4957294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/formosus_iniquis/pseuds/formosus_iniquis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt from the lovely Biblionerd on tumblr who asked: I'd love to see the one teacher who hasn't clued in to their relationship being very concerned and telling one member that their partner is cheating on them and them trolling the teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not on Me

Geoff was a good dad - or primary caregiver - whatever, the point was Gavin was his ward and Griffon and the dog liked him so Geoff figured the kid could stick around, and if he was sticking around Geoff was gonna do the job the best he could to parent the brat.

He tried not to let himself get too wrapped up in the kid’s personal life though. After all, he knew if he was Gav’s age and he had a parent working at his school, especially if he had to see them as often as Gavin saw Geoff in DADA, he wouldn’t be happy. He sure as shit wouldn’t have been happy if they started poking around in his business. Gavin managed just fine though and, despite himself, Geoff found himself much more involved in the kid’s personal business than he’d ever meant to. Enough so that he was much more excited than he should have been when Gavin finally got with one Michael Jones, really the whole school could see how gone for each other they were, so it wasn’t like he was prying.

Geoff also knew as a teacher and as a head of house that he really wasn’t supposed to have favorites. Michael was a good kid though, great in the subject Geoff taught and one of the best beaters that Hufflepuff house had had in years - and fucking Haywood definitely played favorites when it came to members of his house, especially when it came to Turney so fuck it. Gavin seemed really happy too, going off the way they were always making moon eyes at each other in the Great Hall, which is what was probably really important.

Which was why he hated having to do this. This being pulling this kid he had come to think of as a son over to the side and have a conversation with him about first loves not always being your last. Because Gavin seemed to throw himself wholeheartedly into everything he cared about, and Geoff really didn’t want to see the kid get himself get hurt.

\--

“Geoff thinks you’re cheating on me,” Gavin announced as he sat down at the breakfast table.

Michael choked on his mouthful of food and stared at Gavin with wide eyes as Lindsay rubbed his back, trying to help him as he tried to pull in a lungful of air. “Are you going to tell us why,” Meg asked patiently since Michael was still waiting on his coughing fit to subside.

Gavin shrugged, loading his plate with food like he couldn’t see Michael nervously glancing up at the head table for the man in question. “Said he saw some vamp sucking a hickey on your neck in your common room.”

Lindsay was trying, but not really succeeding, in looking sheepish as she glanced at the juncture of Michael’s neck where the mark in question was hidden by the collar of his shirt. “My bad.”

“Wait you were there too,” Michael said, “what the fuck, you were fooling around on the floor with Turney!”

“Inside the blanket fort, lovely Michael, only you and Lindsay could see us,” Gavin said.

“Only you two were watching,” Meg said with a smirk and a wink at the two sitting across from her. She laughed as the two of them blushed, each rolling their eyes, and added, “You did correct him though, right Gavino?”

“Nah,” Gavin said as he started shoveling his breakfast into his mouth.

“Nah,” Michael asked, voice raising enough that the people sitting near them were looking over at them with concern, “fucking nah, Gavin what the shit, Geoff’s going to hate me.”

“Thought it’d be more fun to mess with him,” Gavin said in that lazy way of his that lead them all to believe that he also thought they would agree with him.

“What did you have in mind,” Meg asked, eyes alight with Slytherin mischief.

“Geoff probably won’t hate you,” Lindsay told Michael, knowing that it would actually bother him, even if he tried to pretend it wouldn’t.

“Yeah what the fuck ever,” he said, “what the hell do you want us to do, dumbass.”

-

Gavin’s plan was simplistic at best, but by this point almost everyone in the school knew about their polyamorous relationship, except Geoff apparently. Gavin’s plan mostly consisted of the four of them being as obvious as possible when Geoff was in sight. Meg even changed her hair back to red to make things extra confusing for him.

***

The plan was set in action when Geoff stopped by the dungeons to bug Ryan during Geoff’s free block. The students listened as the two bickered while trying to follow the potions directions he had on the board. Michael and Gavin were sprawled across each other in the least convenient way to actually do the assignment, but Gavin insisted it was well worth it when Geoff caught sight of the two of them and gave Gavin his concerned dad look. Michael was still concerned Geoff was going to hate him, but Gavin thought it was hilarious.

Meg agreed, and had a lot of fun pinning Gavin to the wall when she saw Geoff approaching them in the hall. She didn’t seem to mind that he was still hand in hand with Michael as she curled into his chest, a possessive hand at the back of his neck. She smiled at Geoff, much too conniving a smile for a student to be giving a professor, as she pulled Gavin down to whisper nonsense into his ear, just so Geoff could see the much too familiar gesture.

At dinner, Meg was just as ballsy. She waited until she could tell Geoff was watching Michael and Gavin eat before sitting herself in Michael’s lap. She squirmed, only stopping when Michael wrapped an arm around her waist. She spent the dinner leaning across the table, as far into Gavin’s space as she could, holding hands with Lindsay under the table.

Michael had already been seen with Lindsay, so she just made a point of always being with him. She was sitting beside him at every meal, nearby whenever he roamed the halls, it was like he had found a new shadow. They were only ever apart for their classes, but Lindsay made sure to drop him at the door for every one of them, especially DADA so Geoff could see her. She even left with a cheery wave in his direction, making a point to stop and say something to Gavin in a closer whisper than was strictly friendly before finally leaving the room.

She left Gavin with a hickey that he couldn’t cover, and they were all sure it was because she hadn’t appreciated the vampire comment that Geoff had made about her. The bruising was dark and obvious just under his jaw, left there very pointedly the night before he had his monthly family dinner with Geoff. If that hadn’t been enough, she and Meg charmed his tie to appear to be Gryffindor colors to everyone who looked at it, except the Ravenclaw.

\--

Geoff could take a lot of shit, especially when he knew that he wasn’t in on the all of the information, but when his kid showed up at his door in a tie that wasn’t his and a hickey the likes of which he’d never seen before, that was his limit.

He managed to restrain himself until they were all sitting around his table eating, before he decided he couldn’t spend an entire meal staring at the thing with no explanation. “When I told you your boyfriend was cheating on you, the solution I had in mind wasn’t for you to cheat back.”

“I don’t know what you’re on about, Geoffrey.”

“You’re full of shit, and I know Jones didn’t leave you that hickey. What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“Really Geoff,” Jack interrupted, “I expected this when Ryan was trying to figure out why he had so many students from other houses in his common room, but this is your kid.”

“He is _not_ my kid.”

“Geoff,” Griffon sharply chastised, her warning look enough to send him quickly back tracking.

“Okay, he might as well be my kid, but I don’t see your point.”

“No one is cheating on anyone,” Jack said with the patience of a Hufflepuff who had inexplicably found themselves as the head of Gryffindor house, “they’re all together, polyamorous across all four houses.”

“Is he for real?” Geoff asked eyes locked on Gavin with fatherly concern, “How long has this been going on, why didn’t you tell us?”

“Are we going to have a touching family moment? ‘S not cause I didn’t trust you, it’s cause I thought you knew already. When you didn’ we thought it’d be more fun to mess with you, but yeah we’re all together.”

Geoff couldn’t keep his jaw from dropping open, “Are you serious, you dick.”

Gavin laughed, it bubbled out of him like it caught him by surprise, the only sign that he had been worried about how Geoff would respond to his confession. A yes managed to slip out through his giggling.

He couldn’t stop his fond sigh from falling from his mouth, “Bring them over next time, guess I should meet these assholes, and I should probably tell Michael I’m sorry.”

He was surprised when he found himself with a lap full of Gavin, he laughed as he returned the hug. This had clearly meant more to him than Geoff had realized, like the kid thought with all of the shit Geoff put up with from him that this would be the final straw. Gavin was his kid after all, and what kind of dad would he be if _that_ was what scared him off.

**Author's Note:**

> As always you can follow me on tumblr, [formosusiniquis](http://formosusiniquis.tumblr.com/), I post all my stuff there and some things that don't make it over here. Sometimes I talk about fandom things and take prompts from people.


End file.
